sonicwbiifandomcom-20200216-history
BigHit Series
BigHit Series are video games for the Korean Sony PlayStation 2, PlayStation 3, and PlayStation Portable consoles that have been officially re-released at a lower price by Sony and third parties that meet specific criteria. While the term "BigHit series" only applies to selections in South Korea, equivalent programs exist in North America (as "Greatest Hits"), PAL territories (as "Essentials"), and Japan and Asia (as "The Best") History The BigHit Series program was first released for PlayStation 2 on October 1, 2004 by Sony Computer Entertainment Korea (SCEK) for games that were distributed in South Korea. SCEK's official press release on September 30, 2004, stated (modified translation) that users of the PlayStation 2 hardware in Korea for the first time can purchase popular classic PlayStation 2 games, and enjoy them at an affordable cost; helping users to an existing genre preference due to several issues of being out-of-stock, or the user did not try the game. All BigHit Series games were released at the price of 26,800KRW. Historically exchange rates dating back to October 2004 show that was slightly above 23.25USD (1 USD ~= 1147 KRW) The translated press release by SCEK suggests that there might have been 6 games already released to PlayStation 2 owners in June of the same year; leading to 15 BigHit series games being released by the start of October 2004. The first 7 - 15 games released under the BigHit series title were : Minna no Golf 3, Gitaroo Man, Time Crisis 3, The Lord of the Rings: Return of the King, Need for Speed: Underground, SSX 3, WWE Smackdown! Shut Your Mouth, Final Fantasy X International, and Shin Sangoku Musō 2. List of titles PlayStation 2 *''Ace Combat 5: The Unsung War'' *''Ace Combat Zero: The Belkan War'' *''BioHazard 4'' *''Come On Baby!'' *''Dark Cloud 2'' *''Devil May Cry 3: Dante's Awakening'' *''Drag-On Dragoon 2: Fūin no Kurenai'' *''EyeToy: Play'' *''Final Fantasy X International'' *''Final Fantasy XII International'' *''Genji'' *''God of War'' *''God of War II'' *''Gran Turismo 4'' *''Gran Turismo Concept 2002 Tokyo-Seoul'' *''Gitaroo Man'' *''ICO'' *''Katamari Damacy'' *''Killzone'' *''Let's Bravo Music'' *''Makai Senki Disgaea'' *''Metal Gear Solid 2: Sons of Liberty'' *''Metal Gear Solid 3: Snake Eater'' *''Minna Daisuki Katamari Damacy'' *''Minna no Golf 3'' *''Minna no Golf 4'' *''Minna no Tennis'' *''Need for Speed: Underground'' *''Persona 3 FES'' *''Persona 4'' *''Prince of Persia: The Sands of Time'' *''Prince of Persia: Warrior Within'' *''Prince of Persia: The Two Thrones'' *''Raiden III'' *''Ratchet & Clank 2: GaGaGa! Ginga no Komandossu'' *''Ratchet & Clank 3: Totsugeki! Galactic Rangers'' *''Ratchet & Clank 4th: GiriGiri Ginga no Giga Battle'' *''Ryū ga Gotoku'' *''Sangokushi IX'' *''Saru Get You 3'' *''Saru Eye Toy Oosawagi'' *''Sega Rally 2006'' *''Shadow of the Colossus'' *''Shin Onimusha: Dawn of Dreams'' *''Shin Sangoku Musō 2'' *''Shin Sangoku Musō 3'' *''Shin Sangoku Musō 3 Empires'' *''Shin Sangoku Musō 4'' *''Shin Sangoku Musō 4 Empires'' *''Sly Cooper and the Thievius Raccoonus'' *''Sly 2: Band of Thieves'' *''Sly 3: Honor Among Thieves'' *''Sonic Heroes'' *''Sonic Mega Collection Plus'' *''Sonic Riders'' *''Street Fighter Anniversary Collection'' *''SSX Tricky'' *''SSX 3'' *''Shining Tears'' *''SOCOM II: US Navy SEALs'' *''SOCOM 3: US Navy SEALs'' *''Tales of Destiny 2'' *''Tales of Legendia'' *''Tantei Jingūji Saburō: Innocent Black'' *''Tekken 4'' *''Tekken 5'' *''Tekken Tag Tournament'' *''The Lord of the Rings: Return of the King'' *''Time Crisis 3'' *''Viewtiful Joe'' *''Virtua Fighter 4 Evolution'' *''Wander to Kyozō'' *''WWE SmackDown! Here Comes the Pain'' *''WWE SmackDown! Shut Your Mouth'' *''WWE Smackdown vs. Raw 2007'' *''WWE Smackdown vs. Raw 2008'' *''Zero'' *''Zero II: Akai Chō'' *''Zone of the Enders: The 2nd Runner'' PlayStation 3 *''Ace Combat: Assault Horizon'' *''Agarest Senki'' *''Akiba’s Trip 2'' *''Armored Core: For Answer'' *''Battlefield: Bad Company 2'' *''Bayonetta'' *''BioHazard 5: Alternative Edition'' *''BlazBlue: Calamity Trigger'' *''Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare'' *''Cross Edge'' *''Demon's Souls'' *''Devil May Cry 4'' *''Dragon's Crown'' *''Dragon's Dogma'' *''FIFA 11'' *''Final Fantasy XIII'' *''FolksSoul: Ushinawareta Denshō'' *''God of War III'' *''Gundam Musō 3'' *''Hakuna Matata'' *''InFamous'' *''Kidou Senshi Gundam: Extreme VS'' *''Killzone 2'' *''LAIR'' *''LittleBigPlanet'' *''Meruru no Atelier: Arland no Renkinjutsushi 3'' *''Metal Gear Solid 4: Guns of the Patriots'' *''Minna no Golf 5'' *''Naruto Narutimate Storm'' *''Naruto Shippuden: Narutimate Storm 2'' *''Ninja Gaiden Sigma'' *''Ratchet & Clank Future'' *''Resistance: Fall of Man'' *''Resistance 2'' *''Ridge Racer 7'' *''Rorona no Atelier: Arland no Renkinjutsushi'' *''Ryū ga Gotoku 3'' *''Sengoku Basara 3'' *''Shin Sangoku Musō 6'' *''Soulcalibur IV'' *''Street Fighter IV'' *''Super Street Fighter IV'' *''Tales of Graces f'' *''Tales of Vesperia'' *''Tekken 6'' *''The Idolm@ster: One for All'' *''Tom Clancy's Ghost Recon Advanced Warfighter 2'' *''Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six: Vegas 2'' *''Totori no Atelier: Arland no Renkinjutsushi 2'' *''Trinity Universe'' *''Uncharted: Drake's Fortune'' *''Uncharted 2: Among Thieves Game of the Year Edition'' *''Virtua Fighter 5'' *''World Soccer Winning Eleven 2009'' *''World Soccer Winning Eleven 2010'' *''World Soccer Winning Eleven 2011'' *''World Soccer Winning Eleven 2013'' PlayStation Portable *''Ace Combat X: Skies of Deception'' *''Boku no Watashi no Katamari Damacy'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Shin Budokai 2'' *''Innocent Life'' *''LocoRoco'' *''Lost Regnum: Makutsu no Koutei'' *''Makai Senki Disgaea Portable'' *''Monster Hunter Portable 3rd'' *''Patapon'' *''Patapon 2'' *''Persona 3 Portable'' *''Ridge Racers'' *''Ridge Racers 2'' *''SD Gundam G Generation World'' *''Shin Sangoku Musou'' *''Shin Sangoku Musou: 2nd Evolution'' *''SOCOM: U.S. Navy SEALs Fireteam Bravo'' *''TalkMan Shiki: Shabe Lingual Eikaiwa'' *''Tekken 5: Dark Resurrection'' *''Tekken 6'' *''Tenchi no Mon'' *''Untold Legends: The Warrior's Code'' *''Valkyrie Profile: Lenneth'' PlayStation Vita *''Akiba’s Trip 2'' *''Dragon's Crown'' *''God Eater 2'' *''Gravity Rush'' *''Oboro Muramasa'' *''Persona 4 Golden'' *''Ragnarok Odyssey'' *''Ragnarok Odyssey ACE'' *''Senran Kagura Shinovi Versus: Shoujotachi no Shoumei'' *''Steins;Gate'' *''Steins;Gate: Hiyoku Renri no Darling'' References External links * Official Sony Computer Entertainment Korea BigHit Series list * Official Sony Computer Entertainment Korea Press Releases Category:Budget ranges Category:PlayStation (console) Category:PlayStation 2 games Category:PlayStation (console) games Category:PlayStation Portable games Category:PlayStation 3 games Sony Greatest Hits games, List of Category:PlayStation (brand) Category:PlayStation (brand)-related lists